Conventionally, there is known a method in which two or more liquids are mixed and ejected to an affected part or the like of a living body to form, for example, an anti-adhesive material, a biological tissue adhesive, etc. Thus, developmental efforts in the area of sprayers have been made.
Such a sprayer is configured to feed components which coagulate upon mixing, such as a thrombin-containing solution and a fibrinogen-containing solution, in a mutually separated manner to the vicinity of the affected part, and to spray them while mixing at the affected part.
One conventional sprayer includes two syringes respectively containing different types of liquids, and a nozzle for mixing the liquids from respective syringes, and spraying the mixture. The sprayer is configured in the following manner. The nozzle is connected to a gas supply source that supplies an aseptic gas so that the liquids are ejected together with the aseptic gas. The nozzle is specifically configured as a double tube structure including two inner tubes positioned in an outer tube. The liquid from one syringe passes through one inner tube while the liquid from the other syringe passes through the other inner tube. During operation, the gas passes between the outer tube and the inner tubes. The distal end openings of the respective inner tubes function as liquid ejection ports for respectively ejecting the liquids. The distal end opening of the outer tube includes the liquid ejection ports disposed in the inside thereof, and functions as a gas ejection port for ejecting gas.
With the nozzle thus configured, upon stopping the liquid ejection operation, the residual pressures in the respective inner tubes cause the liquids to project outward from the liquid ejection ports in the respective inner tubes. In this state, the liquids are mixed with each other so that the liquids coagulate. As a result, clogging occurs in each liquid ejection port. Further, the liquids ejected outward from the liquid ejection ports of respective inner tubes also respectively extend to the gas ejection port. Accordingly, the liquids are also mixed with each other to coagulate at the gas ejection port, resulting in clogging. When spraying is once again tried after the occurrence of clogging, the coagulated liquids inhibit the ejection of the liquids from respective liquid ejection ports, and ejection of the gas from the gas ejection port. Thus, it is difficult to perform respraying.